The present invention relates generally to diamonds with molybdenum bonded or linked thereto and more particularly to a diamond gem bearing a microscopic molybdenum pattern.
In general, it has been customary in the lapidary trade to provide diamonds for ornamental use and the like, for commercial transactions upon completion of cutting and polishing, with certificates of appraisal or written expert opinions on which are recorded particulars such as the numbers of carats, color grades, and presence or absence of defects (flaws) of the diamonds in order to certify and guarantee the gem quality thereof.
However, since a certificate of appraisal of this kind and the diamond described and certified thereby are separate objects, there is the risk of loss of the certificate, which therefore requires care in the custody thereof. If the certificate should be lost or destroyed, a troublesome appraisal would again become necessary, and a certificate of appraisal must be made anew.
Furthermore, there are instances of forgery of appraisal certificates. For this reason, great care must be exercised during a transaction in judging whether or not each certificate is correct and genuine. Because these appraisal certificates are thus separate from their respective diamonds, it cannot be said that they are completely reliable. For this reason, it is a fact of reality in the present state of the trade that an appraisal certificate is verified by again carrying out the above mentioned troublesome appraisal particularly during a transaction for a high-priced diamond.
Furthermore, while properties such as flaws of a diamond can be readily appraised even when it is in a mounted state on an object such as a ring, the weight in carats and the color grade of the diamond cannot be determined. For this reason, in a case where a party insists on a reappraisal of the carats and/or the color grade of such a diamond, it must be detached from its setting, which ordinarily means the destruction of the setting.
Accordingly, the present applicant has previously proposed a diamond in which a microscopic inscription having a pattern indicating the results of expert appraisal at a specific position on the outer surface of the diamond gem structure which has an outer surface cut and polished into a specific shape by U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 672,835 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,952 issued Nov. 8, 1977. The inscription may be formed, as one embodiment, by a method including cleaning a selected portion of the diamond surface, depositing a layer of metal therein, coating the metal with a photoresist film, producing thereon a photo impression by using a mask, developing the impression, etching away the uncoated metal portions and then removing the photoresist.
In the above mentioned diamond proposed previously, the inscription has been formed by a metal layer deposited by evaporation as described above. The adhesive force of the metal layer to the diamond is not sufficiently strong. Accordingly, when the diamond is subjected to violent rubbing for a number of times, there arise problems in that the metal layer deposited by evaporation is peeled off from the diamond or worn out, whereby it is difficult to read the above described inscription mark.
The present applicant has made a number of experiments by changing the kind of metal to be deposited by evaporation, however, no appropriate metal layer having a high adhesive force with respect to the diamond has been found.